French Blossoms
by Teh Soul Cookie
Summary: A meeting of like minds, blossoms into something more. France/Marluxia Rated T for Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marluxia, Francis or the things they might do to each other in the privacy of a bedroom. But I do record it to sell on e-Bay later. XD**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Francis hade never been on for blind dates.

You didn't know anything about the person, it usually took place somewhere cheesy, and one almost never liked the person one went with.

However, this one might be an exception. This one was a man after his own heart. In both meanings of that phrase.

The shoulder length pink hair was styled and trimmer with extreme care, the sparkling blue eyes rimmed with thick, long lashes, darkened by nature. His full, petal-pink lips were formed into the grin of a man who knows what he wants and likes what he sees. His well manicured hand held a wine glass with a finesse that made the Frenchman's heart ache.

"You're Marluxia, I presume?" Francis said, taking the seat opposite the pinkette. His eyes traveled to the well-toned chest of the other, just as Marluxia performed an inspection of his own.

"Yes, I am. You must be Francis Bonnefoy. Our mutual friend, Mathieu Williams, has told me much about you." The pink-haired man had a cadence to his voice, something soft and persistent that made you want to lean in close and pay careful attention to his every word.

Francis smiled at the mention of the soft-spoken Canadian.

"Oui, he has told me much about you as well, Monsieur LaFaye. You are a very wealthy -what was the word Mattie used?- 'stock broker', correct?"

"Please, call me Marluxia," The pinkette muttered. "Yes, that is what I am. You are owner and head-chef of a five-star restaurant."

"Oui," Francis answered, giving a small chuckle. "We are sitting in it, in fact."

"Ah, so we are. I hadn't noticed." Marluxia waved it off, picking up the wine bottle. "Wine?"

"Please." The pinkette poured the drink into the glass that sat before the blonde, said blonde picking it up and sipping it.

"1932, a good year," Marluxia said, taking a draught of the dark liquid before setting his own glass back on the table.

"I'm partial to '43 myself," Francis commented. Marluxia banged his hand on the table suddenly, the blonde only raising an eyebrow at the gesture, not at all startled or surprised.

"Shall we drop the charade now, Francis?" He stared into the other man's blue orbs with his own, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I mean, I am certain you've heard the rumors about me, and I have most defiantly heard rumors about you. So, what do you say?"

Francis smiled back, leaning forward in his seat.

"My, my, Monsieur, you don't mean to imply that I only want to sleep with you, do you?" Francis's blue eyes shone with something mysterious.

"I think you know exactly what I mean to imply," Marluxia replied, grinning back, and crossing his legs. His finger traced the lip of the wine glass.

"Well, then what are we for?" Francis laughed and stood, Marluxia following suit. The pinkette reached forward to twin his fingers with the blonde.

"My place or your's?"

"Yours." Francis smiled, brushing his lips across Marluxia's jaw. "We went to mine last yesterday."

Marluxia laughed, leaning close to nibble on Francis's ear in response.

"So how many 'blind' dates have we been on now?" The pinkette asked, pulling his French lover into a one armed embrace.

"Let me see." Francis thought a moment, counting on his fingers. "Axel set us up, then Alfred did, them Demyx, Xigbar, Gilbert, and now Mathieu. So, this is the sixth."

"And they STILL haven't figured out that we've been together for over six months now?"

"No. They are all clueless."

"I think our friends are a bunch of idiots."

"I believe so."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Cookie: So, this is short. Because, I was writing in a notebook, and even when it looks like I wrote a lot in it, it always ends up being super short typed. -_-**

**Marly: What's with the crossover?**

**Cookie: Well, I realized that there weren't any Francis/Marluxia fanfics on Fanfiction so I decided to write one. Besides, Marly, you both are so similar that anyone could see that you two are a perfect match. Because in real life opposites don't attract. *nods***

**Marly: Ah, okay then. But since we're both mega-pervs, why is there no smut in this?**

**Cookie: cus I was around people when I wrote it, and so didn't want anyone to read yaoi smut over my shoulder. *shrugs* Oh, and there most defiantly be a sequel to this with smut, so don't worry. **

**Marly: Hurry up and get back to work on the 14 Days of Marluxia. I'm horny.**

**Cookie: That's great to know, Mar-Mar. Anyways review please! :D Bye!**

**Marly: Long author's not is long.**

**Cookie: Shut up you.**


End file.
